The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Presentation of information relating to vehicle status to an operator of a vehicle before the operator enters the vehicle is desirable and convenient for the operator. The operator may desire to understand the vehicle health, fuel level, charge level and internal cabin temperature prior to entering the vehicle. Known methods of obtaining information relating to vehicle status include entering the vehicle and accessing the electronic dashboard or accessing other separate devices to obtain specific details relating to vehicle status. Presenting communications corresponding to vehicle status as a graphic upon an exterior window of a vehicle to an operator prior to entering the vehicle is convenient and saves time for the operator to make decisions prior to entering the vehicle.
Personal communications presented to pedestrians outside of a vehicle can include personal messages or customized graphics. Known methods for presenting a personal message would be to include a note left under a window wiper blade or crumpled in a door handle. Often, such notes can blow away or become damaged or ruined due to adverse weather conditions. Often, such notes are never seen by the intended person. Known customized graphics often take the form of flags or stickers permanently attached to the vehicle itself. At times, such customized graphics utilizing stickers and/or flags are not appropriate.